<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflections by keznik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723545">Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik'>keznik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy feels like shes losing her mind and losing her reflection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There it was again!</p><p>Darcy looked back at the bathroom mirror, knocking her glass into the sink. The toothpaste water shot towards her.</p><p>‘Shit!’ she exclaimed as she grabbed the towel of the bath and wiped her cotton PJ pants down.</p><p>She looked up hesitantly at the mirror clutching the towel to her middle, unsure if the image would still be there. The smooth surface scattered with condensation held only her own bedraggled bedhead image. Peering in and out, ensuring there was nothing there, just her red eyes and bags that were getting more pronounced each morning.</p><p>A final wring of the towel before she turned and threw it at the sink, the insistent trill of her bedside alarm dragging her back to her normal routine.</p><p>‘Eight fricking hours sleep, and I still look like death,’ Darcy muttered to herself as she got dressed and dragged a brush through her locks, tying them up in an easy ponytail. It had been a week since the nightmares had started. The visual disturbances just the night before when she was getting ready for bed. Flashes of ice blue at the edges of her vanity mirror. This morning was no different, but she could have sworn her blue eyes were different – just for a split second.</p><p>Finally a quick locate of her car keys and she was out of her apartment, headed to meet Jane for coffee. Staff meetings were much better when you were working with your best friend.<br/>
_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>‘Darcy, did you not sleep again? You look… well you look…’</p><p>‘…like shit! You can say it you know; I certainly feel like shit.’</p><p>‘I was going to say tired… you look tired.’ Jane placed the large coffee in front of Darcy as she sat opposite in the café. Darcy had picked a window seat to look out at the people, rushing around like mice.</p><p>‘What’s going on?’</p><p>Darcy wasn’t sure what to tell the older woman. Jane didn’t look the type to hold any truck in weird stuff that wasn’t astro related. But she was also the kindest person Darcy had known. She’d really been there for her when her parents passed away the year before, feeding her and just keeping her from hiding away from the world. Ironic really, as that was usually her job with Jane.</p><p>‘Is it nightmares? Or about your parents?’ Jane spoke softly, gently placing her hands around Darcy’s white-knuckle grip on her coffee.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Darcy crumpled, releasing the cup and pulling away, leaving Jane’s pale hands behind. ‘I wish it was that simple, Janey.” Tiredness was pulling her downwards. ‘It’s probably nothing, just need a good uninterrupted eight hours.’</p><p>Jane’s brown eyes searched the woman in front of her, perhaps gauging whether she could push any further. Suddenly she tapped the table with her palms, causing Darcy to startle. Reached into her handbag, she pulled out a rumpled notepad and leafed through to a page full of complicated diagrams.</p><p>‘Well I didn’t get much sleep myself, but that’s because I had an idea about that last experiment we ran. I’ve jotted down some notes and I want to run the numbers at the lab today. Think you can keep up with me or do we need to grab you another one of those to perk you up?’</p><p>Darcy nodded, not needing to be told twice to get more coffee.</p><p>As she stood her purple coat reflected in the café window, the glint of the brass buttons catching her eye. Looking down at the coat and back at the window the image shimmered into green briefly. She refocused, assuming that a passer-by outside had been wearing a long green coat. She looked both ways out of the window with no sign.</p><p>Jane calling her from the counter pulled her attention away as she gathered her bag to collect her coffee.</p><p>‘Was there a celebrity?’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘You looked as if you’d seen someone. Thought it might have been someone interesting.’</p><p>‘No just a trick of the light I think.’</p><p>Darcy let Jane walk in front, not wanting to catch her reflection again so soon in the glass doors as they headed off to a fun day of math, thankful at least for the distraction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone. Yes I know its been a million years since I wrote anything but with our current lock down it looks like I have a bit of time free between my care home job and homeschooling.</p><p>I'm writing this little story to get back into the swing of things and then I plan to tackle my older wip's.</p><p>Hope you like it and thank you to AmidtheFlowers for the beta - love her to bits &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>